1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless network systems, and is concerned with a system and method for accessing two or more networks in which a wireless communication device such as a handset, personal computer, personal digital assistant (PDA) or the like can alternate or switch between at least two networks on orthogonal channels, one of which may be dedicated to transmission of multimedia data.
2. Related Art
Wireless consumers continually demand new services from wireless service providers. One new service for which a particularly high consumer demand is expected is wireless video service. Some industry experts have described wireless video as the intersection of the two biggest consumer electronic successes of all time: the cell phone and the television.
Providing video service via a wireless communication network presents many challenges. The amount of data that must be transmitted to provide a user with video service is very large in comparison with the capacity available from conventional two-way networks. Some video service networks may be implemented separately from conventional two-way service networks. A separate network implementation allows the video service network to be specifically designed for efficient video content dissemination.
High functionality subscriber stations will want to provide many types of service to the consumer. In order to do so, the subscriber station device may need to access several distinct wireless communication networks.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems, apparatus, and techniques for accessing multiple wireless networks from a single device.